


friday nights

by zukosjuul



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kuroo overthinks, M/M, Warning for some eating talk/bad eating habits, they are literally in Love but too dumb, they/them pronouns for kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukosjuul/pseuds/zukosjuul
Summary: kuroo and kenma gay af 🤣⁉️
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 11





	friday nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tozicrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tozicrs/gifts).



> I wrote this in 2 hours on a school night so ignore any typos pls 💔 that’s it also I suck at titling things and giving summaries so if u clicked on this thank u 🙏🏻 Also hi aether 🙂☝🏻

Kenma rested their head on Kuroo’s shoulder the whole train ride home. Both of them were tired, but comfortable. They always felt oddly at home within the other’s presence.

It was never a weird thing, though. Kenma knows how Kuroo feels about them, and they know how they feel about Kuroo.

Neither of the two could ever say it out loud.

“What game ya playin’?” Kuroo yawns, attempting to not move too much, or else he would disturb the gamer.

Kenma doesn’t budge. “Pixel Gun 3D.”

“Oh, that’s cool.”

“Hmph.”

Kuroo had his moments where he’d feel like Kenma would be mad at him, but he just understands they don’t know how to express that they care as well as he does. He couldn’t blame them for that.

He laid his left arm on his book bag and rested his right on a slightly awkward spot on the brunette’s head, quickly retreating because he didn’t wanna make them uncomfortable in anyway.

Kenma didn’t like being around anyone other than Kuroo that much. Both of them had been inseparable since they were younger, and it had stayed that way. They had never understood why it was just different with Kuroo. It always was. 

They thought about this a lot. Why Kuroo is so special to them—and how they refuse to let themself show it. It’s not purposeful, but they still feel bad.

“You eat today?” Kuroo whispered.

Shit. They forgot.

“Yeah.” They lied.

“Alright.” Kenma felt the dark-haired boy nod slightly. Kuroo knew they were lying. But he didn’t wanna make them uncomfortable, so he just chose to stay silent. He knows comments on their eating habits make them uncomfortable.

Every Friday night, after a school day was over, Kuroo and Kenma would ride the train home together. Then, after that, they’d go to Kenma’s house and Kuroo would end up making Kraft Mac N’ Cheese for dinner. It started as a casual thing in Junior High, but they just continued doing it until it stuck with them.

Kenma put their phone down and shoved it into their bag, moving slightly away from Kuroo. They could feel his confused expression, which made them grin a bit.

They turned back over to the other boy, and laid their head where it was before. This time, they were staring at the ground, off in their own little world.

Then, just before they knew it, they were at their stop.

“Kenma, get up..” Kuroo shook them a little bit, not too hard, though, to wake them up and get their attention.

“Oh, hi.”

Kenma and Kuroo walked home in the dark in near complete silence. Kuroo knew that Kenma didn’t mind him talking too much, but he just felt like tonight was different.

Kenma stared at the ground, kicking at a pebble.

“Want the ‘usual’ tonight?” Kuroo said, breaking the silence.

“Yeah.” Something was itching at Kenma, but they just couldn’t figure out what it was.

“Alright.”

Kuroo smiled wide. He likes taking care of Kenma, and he’s glad that Kenma doesn’t make him feel like he bothers them at all. He just wants to help out.

Kuroo was also very different with Kenma than he was with any of his other friends—or teammates. He is a lot kinder, gentler, and even just better when he’s around them. He likes who he is around Kenma. He’s always sensed they feel the same in their own way.

“Kuro.” The brunette stopped in their tracks.

“What’s up?”

Nope. It wasn’t time yet. “Um. I forgot.”

“Oh, okay.” Kuroo shook it off, not letting it bother him. But they don’t usually have anything to say often times...”What did they want to say?” He thinks to himself, shaking his head as if it would get rid of the thoughts.

Once they finally make it to Kenma’s house, Kuroo throws both himself and his bag onto the couch. “I’m BEAT.”

Kenma smiled at him, placing their belongings next to the kitchen table. “I’ll put a pot of water on for you.” They wiped their eyes and made their way to the sink.

“No, you don’t need to, it’s fine. Sit this one out, I got it.” Kuroo practically rushed to the kitchen so he didn’t make Kenma do anything. “I got it.”

“Okay.” Kenma listened to him because they know how Kuroo likes to take care of them, even though he would probably never admit it out loud. They liked it too.

Once the water in the pot started boiling, Kuroo poured the macaroni in the pot and started stirring, steaming hot water falling over the sides. Kenma liked watching him struggle to do this. It was a funny quirk of his.

Kuroo walked away from the stove for a moment, meeting Kenma at the kitchen table. They were hunched over their phone, probably playing a game from the looks of it. He didn’t have anything to say, really, he just thought this was funny.

“What would ya want for a drink.” Kuroo walked towards the fridge, keeping his focus on Kenma.

“Uh, just a water, please.” Kenma responded quietly, still hunched over their phone.

“Alright.”

After a few minutes passed, the Mac N’ Cheese was ready. Kuroo always made it how the brunette liked it; softer or mushy. He personally liked it harder or in the middle, but he enjoys to make things the way Kenma likes them. “Foods ready!” Kuroo yelled, only slightly startling Kenma.

“Oh. Okay.” Kenma turned off their phone and walked to the kitchen counter, which had two bowls of Mac N’ Cheese placed out, one for them and one for the black-haired idiot-genius standing next to them.

“Tell me how ya like it.” Kuroo says, walking towards the kitchen table.

They sat across from the other and each took a moment to get situated. Kuroo stared at Kenma and supported his head with his hand, smiling.

“Uh, Kuro.” Kenma cleared their throat, speaking louder than they usually do.

Kuroo winced at that, for some reason, his brain jumping to the worst conclusions possible. “Yeah?”

“Thanks. Thank you. For. Uh,” They paused. 

Kuroo’s mouth dropped, but his expression quickly turned into a warm smile. 

“Thanks for the...Mac N’ Cheese. Thank you.” Kenma took a deep breath, realizing how long it’s taken them to do that.

Kuroo nodded politely and smiled, taking a moment before he said anything else.  
“Thank you, Kenma.”

Kenma was the one nodding now, knowing they wouldn’t be able to let anything else big like that happen again for the rest of the night.

Kuroo was the only person they could be like this around.


End file.
